


twit fic 17

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Break up sex, M/M, digestivo but throw in some fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	twit fic 17

“h-hannibal, oh god,” will tipped his head back, clenching his jaw. his entire body ached, he was exhausted, but he still couldn’t imagine stopping.   
hannibal’s body was a heavy weight over his own, slotted easily between his thighs. will clung tightly to hannibal’s back, carefully avoiding the fresh brand he’d noticed when hannibal had stripped his clothes off. will was only wearing his shirt, torn open by impatient hands.   
“will,” hannibal moaned his name softly, almost like he was praying. will shivered, running a hand through hannibal’s hair and pulling him into a slow kiss. it was getting hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began, and will knew that was the problem.   
this was more than sex. more than the slow drag of hannibal’s cock in and out of him, more than how tightly they were pressed together, more intense and intimate than any time they had been together before, all those months ago. will knew he needed to stop, should have before-   
they’d even undressed. but for all his strengths, he was weak. weak for hannibal and the way he loved him. the way hannibal loved him was brutal, full of sharp edges that he’d already been cut by time and time again. but he was hopelessly addicted to hannibal’s devotion.   
“don’t stop,” will whispered against hannibal’s lips when he felt him go still before shifting his weight.  
“never,” hannibal replied, his voice just as soft. he adjusted, sliding his arms underneath will and holding him even closer. will swallowed down the lump in his throat.   
will looked up at hannibal, cupping his cheek and meeting his eyes. he realized his mistake, but not before he felt it. hannibal’s love, unhealthy and obsessive, and it made him squeeze his eyes shut. hannibal kissed him before he started fucking him again, slow and deep.   
will wasn’t sure how long they were tangled together. a slow moving mass of warm limbs and beaten bodies. he let himself fall into it, clutching on to hannibal just as tightly as hannibal was clinging on to him.  
“will.”   
hannibal’s voice was broken in a way will didn’t recognize. it brought him back enough to realize that the damp against his neck wasn’t sweat.  
“hannibal, come here,” will barely whispered, proximity the only reason hannibal heard him.   
when they kissed again, will tasted the salt on hannibal’s lips. they kissed slowly, softly, deeply, like lovers.  
“i’m close,” will spoke quietly, barely pulling away. hannibal didn’t respond, he didn’t need to. will drew hannibal into another kiss, one hand on his cheek and the-   
other curving around the back of his neck.  
when will came, it was as intense as he’d expected. he gasped, shaking in hannibal’s warm embrace as he rode it out, clenching up around hannibal’s cock. he felt hannibal shiver, his face pressed into will’s neck as he finished inside-   
of him.  
they stayed like that, entwined and warm, for a few long moments. will knew hannibal was savoring it, and he wouldn’t deny him. privately, will was savoring it as well.  
hannibal shushed him gently as he pulled out, leaning in for a kiss that felt final as he did.   
hannibal walked away, going to the bathroom and returning with a warm, damp cloth and handing it to will a few minutes later. hannibal was silent as he dressed, allowing will to clean himself a little without his eyes directly on him.   
“will-“  
“no, hannibal.” will cut him off, forcing himself to speak through the lump that had returned to his throat. he looked up, not missing the way hannibal’s eyes looked wet.  
“the teacup’s broken. it’s never gonna gather itself back together again.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
